We'll Go Down to Mexico
by Edward's Josie Black
Summary: *for TJ Sparkles* When John Cena's fiancee turned down his birthday present, she knew just who to give it to. Everyone knew F4's manager needed a break. None of them had any idea it would be so hard to get her to agree. Jericho/OC, Cena/OC, Punk/OC


**A/N: The following is inspired by Toby Keith's "Good to Go to Mexico." This one's for Tina, F4's amazing manager and even better friend. Bear with the Josie fluff--it's important. Sorta…XD Happy birthday, Hun! [less than]333  
**

**We'll Go Down to Mexico**

John gazed out the window, watching snowflakes drift lazily through the sky. A sigh escaped his lips, but he smiled lightly as he thought of where he'd be the next day. That smile became a grin when his fiancée entered the room, a steaming mug of coffee in her hands.

"Happy birthday, babe."

Leesie smiled sleepily and sank into the couch next to him. She set her coffee down and kissed him.

"Thanks. How long have you been up?"

"Couple hours. I figured I'd let you sleep."

She stretched and yawned.

"Good; I needed to sleep in…"

"'Cause you're going to have a late night tonight," he said with a wink.

Leesie rolled her eyes.

"And I decided I'm going to give you your present early."

"Oh?" she said, arching a brow.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I noticed it's been getting colder, and I don't know about you, but I want to delay a Chicago winter if at all possible…So I was thinking this might call for a getaway."

Her eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in suspicion.

"What are you getting at?"

He held out an envelope, which she took and began to open. His blue eyes were bright as he anticipated her reaction. She looked at the tickets inside, and her face fell.

"Mexico?" she asked, and there was no mistaking the disappointment in her voice.

"You don't--But, Baby, it's…"

"_Why?_" she questioned, not looking up.

"Because," he said, shifting awkwardly, "c'mon, just you and me, and the ocean…"

She sighed.

"Look, babes, I know you had good intentions. And this is _so_ sweet, really…But…I really don't want to go to Mexico."

"You've got to be joking. Sand, and sun--"

She held up a hand, grimacing.

"Exactly the problem. John, you _know_ I hate the sun. I'm practically a vampire."

"What? Lees, it's _paradise_."

"Paradise, for me, is a summer festival, or a day spent at Navy Pier. If I'm going to be outside in the sun, I might as well be doing something I like."

"But I've already bought the tickets. We're supposed to leave tomorrow, and I found this amazing suite, right on the beach, and--"

"John. You know I love you. But, seriously, if you drag me to Mexico, I'm taking a suitcase full of sunscreen and making _you_ rub it in every fifteen minutes. That's _when _I go outside, which won't be 'til after five, before which time I'll sit in the hotel room watching hotel Pay-Per-View and _America's Next Top Model_ reruns as I systematically sample every edible thing on the room service menu."

"Leesie, seriousl--"

"_And_," she said, continuing as though he hadn't spoken, "to make room for all the sunscreen, I'd be forced to leave my lingerie behind."

His eyes widened.

"Don't you think you're--"

"I am _not_ exaggerating. I am not going to Mexico. If I were to get sun, I would return looking like Alicia Fox's long-lost sister."

"But--"

She looked at him seriously. She felt awful, but she knew she had to be honest with him. There was no reason for them to go to Mexico if she knew she was going to be miserable half the time.

"John, seriously, don't make me go. I'd be so much happier with a day at the aquarium than a week in Mexico."

He sighed.

"If you're sure…but what am I going to do with these tickets? It's too late to get a refund."

"Give 'em to the Bellas. We can send them back where they came from!" Leesie replied cheerily.

He laughed, shaking his head.

"We can't do that, baby."

She bit her lip, thinking. After a few seconds, she gasped delightedly.

"I know _just _the couple. They've been needing some time away, so this'll be perfect!"

"Oh?"

"Yep, a certain Canadian coworker of yours and his lovely wife, who happens to be one of my best friends."

"But they won't want to leave--"

"I know they've not been taking much time for themselves since they've become parents, but they need to. And _we're _going to see to it they do."

"Lees--"

"Seriously, seeing them get a vacation would be the perfect birthday present. I'll call him and convince him. I'm _not _taking no for an answer."

John sighed.

"If it's really what you want, babes…"

"It is."

She kissed him.

"Please don't be hurt. I know you meant well. And we can still celebrate tonight."

"Mmm, good. Because I went and got us--"

Leesie's phone rang, and she answered with a grin.

"Morning, Tina," she said brightly.

"Happy birthday, Leesie," F4's manager replied, just as cheerily.

"Thanks! I just woke up, but it's shaping up to be a good one."

"Let me guess--you've already been "celebrating" with your man?"

"No, not yet. Geez, Teej, give us _some_ credit."

"I'll give it when you two deserve it," she laughed.

"Oh, this is convenient!" Leesie said suddenly.

"Why…?"

"John needed to talk to Chris. Is he available?"

"He's upstairs changing a diaper at the moment, actually."

"Aww, so he's been helping you out?"

"Yeah. He's a really great father."

Leesie beamed and nodded.

"I can tell. He seems really happy."

"He is, and we are. It's is tough sometimes, though. Jay keeps insisting we take a vacation, but we can't just up and leave."

"Well, why don't you?"

"Lees, you know me. I'm a terrible workaholic. Plus we'd have a hard time leaving the house in someone else's care; and it's really too early to take--"

"Sometimes it's good to get away, though. When was the last time you and Chris took some time for yourselves and just went away alone together?"

"Um…never?"

"Exactly. You've worked so hard these past few years dealing with the four of us. You've had our backs, and we've had your ear when we've needed to talk and your shoulder when we've needed to cry. I just don't want you to get burned out and suffer some sort of massive breakdown. F4 needs a strong manager who also knows when to take time for herself."

Tina sighed.

"I'll think about it. But it probably won't be for another year. I'm a mother; I can't just up and leave when I'm needed at home. Oh, here's Chris…I'll see you tonight, Lees."

"Hells yes you will. Bye!"

Tina passed the phone off to Chris, while Leesie passed hers to her fiancé.

"Hey…No, actually, Leesie wanted to talk to you, but Tina's not supposed to know, so can you pretend you're still talking to me?…That works, too…Yep, here she is."

John held out the phone, but, just as she was to take it, he moved his hand just beyond her grasp. She glared and reached for it again, and, once again, he evaded her.

"John, stop," she said warningly.

He sighed and made to return the phone, but drew it away at the last second. Deciding she was going to need to play dirty, she climbed in his lap and kissed him. Once his guard was down, she retrieved the phone and scampered into the kitchen.

"Chris? You there?"

"Yeah…do I _want_ to know what that was about?"

She blushed and shot a glare toward her intended.

"He wouldn't give me the phone. Sorry."

"What'd you need?"

"I have a present for you and Tina. And you're going to take it."

"…oh? What is it?"

Leesie hopped up on the counter and smiled.

"You're going to Mexico."

"…"

"Chris?"

"_What?_"

"John bought tickets to Mexico for a present for me, and I honestly don't want to go. But you and Tina need a vacation. So…we're giving you ours."

"Leesie, we can't go to Mexico."

"Why not?"

"Because. I have work, and--"

"Leave that to us. You know my man is practically Vince's third child. Which normally you make fun of him for, but in this case, it's--"

"Leesie!"

"Don't get snippy with me, Irvine. What's the problem?"

"We're _parents_, Lees. We can't just fly to Mexico just for the hell of it."

"Why the hell _not_?"

"Responsible parents don't leave their children to go on vacation when they're needed at home."

"AWW! You really _are _domesticated!"

"…"

"Look, Chris, I'm _not_ taking no for an answer. We'll come babysit. John misses _his _babies anyway," she added, as the Superstar in question passed her on the way to the fridge.

"Oh, GOD. I'm not leaving my offspring with him."

"Christopher Irvine. It'll be fine. I promise I'll make sure no one comes to harm. And you forget, Adam and Kenz are nearby, as is Jay. There's almost no way this can go wrong."

"Almost isn't good enough."

"Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades," she quoted in agreement, then added, "and when your favorite bassist uses the word to cover her ass."

John turned and raised an eyebrow, and Leesie rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I'm not trusting you with the well-being of the future of the--"

"Dude, just stop."

"Bu--"

"STOP."

"Is he bothering you?"

"I've got it, babe," she assured him, before addressing Chris again. "Do you remember, about, oh, a year and a half ago, when you impregnated a certain manager of ours?"

"Yeah…?"

"Remember that threat we made when you were whining about how you couldn't be a father because your hair couldn't handle the stress?"

"It wasn't JUST the hair."

"You remember, don't you?"

There was a thick silence from the other end of the phone. Leesie smirked.

"You know John has Mark's number around here somewhere."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, we would."

"Dammit, you _would_," he groaned. "Look, if anything happens, I will personally murder your ape."

Leesie grinned and hopped off the counter to bounce about happily.

"Yesss!" she squealed. "Everything's going to be _fine_. I promise. You tell Tina, and I'll send John over with the tickets."

"She's never going to agree to this."

"Try. John uses the dimples, and it works every time. I'm sure you've got something--"

"Well, I do have a winning smile. And usually if I promise to stop at the sex sho--"

"Okay, I get it. You'll think of something. I don't wanna know what, either."

"You're one to talk, Rennings."

"Shut up and get to work using your powers of persuasion. _Irvine_."

"Fine."

"Good. See you later."

Leesie had barely hung up the phone when an arm snaked around her waist from behind. She jumped.

"I love when you boss people around."

She smirked.

"Good. Because you're going to take these," she said, brandishing the envelope, "to Chris and Tina, who're staying with Rynne and Phil. You are _not_ to leave until you hear an earsplitting squeal of glee or the shouting stops, or until I call you following a 'thank you' from Tina. She's NOT refusing this trip. I won't let her."

"That could be _hours_, though."

"I know, but it won't be. If it's longer than an hour, Rynne'll pack for them and drag Tina to the airport. You know she will."

"Why aren't you--?"

"I have packing of my own to do," she said with a smile. "And I'll have to call and see if the housekeeper can pick us up some groceries…"

"All right," he said, and kissed her quickly. "I'll see you soon."

"I'll be here."

He stepped into his shoes and made his way to the door.

"Hey…make sure you pack the little red-and-black number."

"We'll see. _Go._"

~*~

Chris hung the phone up with a groan, knowing the task before him was going to be difficult. Family came first for his wife, be it the members of her household or the women she might as well have been related to. When John had invited the Irvines up to Chicago for Leesie's birthday party, Tina had only had to make sure there were no doctor's appointments that might conflict before saying yes.

"No, that won't work; Ms. Leigh has a prior engagement that day, although Rynne Janine and KB Crawford are free."

Chris rounded corner and entered the living room, where Tina was pacing with a baby on her hip and her cell phone in her free hand. He smiled to himself; the sight was one he'd grown used to. It was a picture he missed when on the road.

"Hey, Tina--"

She shook her head and mouthed "not now," and he sat down resignedly to wait for her to finish.

"No, no, that doesn't work either…" she said. "I can't make it. How about the seventh?"

As she continued trying to negotiate a date for some interview or another, Chris stood, took the baby, and crossed the room to the playpen.

"Shhh, don't cry. Mommy's on the phone."

Straightening, the Superstar sighed and walked to his wife's side. Tina pointedly ignored him, continuing to talk business with…whomever it was she was on the phone with.

"Tina, can I--"

She rolled her eyes and addressed the person on the other end of the line.

"One moment, please…one of my clients needs a word with me."

She cradled the phone against her shoulder.

"What?" she sighed impatiently. "I'm trying to book an interview, and--"

"It's important. Can you call them back later?"

"No, I can't," she responded indignantly. "This is--"

Chris sighed.

"Two minutes. Or I'm taking the phone."

"Okay…?"

Meanwhile, there was a knock at the door. Phil, being nearest, peeked through the peephole and groaned.

"Okay," he sighed exaggeratedly, "who invited Cena?"

"That would be me…sort of," Chris admitted, joining his colleague at the door.

Phil raised a brow and admitted John, who seemed slightly discontent. The latter solemnly handed Chris an envelope while Phil looked on, bemused.

"I'm under instructions not to leave until she says yes."

"Of course you are…"

"What's going on?"

"I gave Leesie tickets to Mexico for her birthday…but she doesn't want to go. At all."

"Did she suggest you send the Bellas back where they came from?" Phil asked with a smirk.

"Yeah…How'd you know?"

"Because," Rynne said, coming down the stairs, "I told him she'd say that. And, if I remember correctly, Felix, I told _you_ she'd say that, too. But you were so convinced she'd be all over the idea."

"Well, _yeah_," John said. "What woman doesn't dream of a romantic weeklong getaway to Mexico?"

"Yours, apparently, Junior."

"So you're giving the tickets to Chris and Tina?" Phil questioned.

"Yeah; Leesie thinks they need a vacation."

"Which they _do_," Rynne said emphatically. "Aww, that's so cute."

John rolled his eyes.

"Suuure. Instead of spending time on the beach with my girl, I'm stuck _babysitting_…"

"But you still get to spend time with Leesie," Phil said. "Stop complaining. And it'll be good practice."

Chris gaped, horrified.

"Don't insinuate that those two are going to reproduce," he said with a shudder. "That's…"

"Terrifying?" Phil offered.

"Incredibly."

"Aww, come on. I think they'll be okay if they take after Leesie," Rynne said.

"They'll probably be fuzzy, like baby monkeys," Chris said.

Phil and Rynne snickered, while John sighed.

"Standing right here," he announced.

"Yeah? And?" Rynne commented.

"Can we please not discuss the children Leesie and I may or may not have right this minute? Christopher has business to tend to, and I can't go back to my fiancée until he's done."

"Oh, fine," Rynne said. "You'd better get her to agree to the trip, Jericho. Tina needs and deserves a vacation."

"I know. Trust me, I've got this."

"Make it quick, too; I just realized I'm really hungry…"

"There's bread in the kitchen; you can make some toast," Phil said with exaggerated reluctance. "Awesome. Thanks."

"Yep. For once, I'm giving permission. Please don't eat _all_ the bread."

"Got it."

Chris took a deep breath, glancing toward the living room.

"All right…I think she's off the phone…finally…"

"Good luck," John said as he set off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Luck is for losers!" Phil and Rynne chorused.

"Whatever."

"Right now, I'll take what I can get," Chris said.

"The Ayatolla of Rock and Rolla" reentered the living room to find Tina flipping through her planner, mumbling to herself. Although Chris always thought she looked beautiful, he had to admit she looked as though all the work of being both a mother _and_ a manager was taking its toll on her. He sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Are you still working?"

"I'm _always _working, Chris," she said evenly, scribbling a note on the square for December 13. "If it's not a dirty diaper or a pair of pants that needs ironed, it's an interview or a photoshoot."

"Look, I know I'm not around as much as you'd like me to be, but if there's anything I can do to help…"

She smiled.

"You're a big help around the house when you're home. I don't think I'd be sane if I didn't have you."

"Tina…do you think you could put the planner down for one second? I have something important to say."

She raised a brow, but obliged and turned back to face him.

"Well, you can't be proposing; you've already done that…What is it?"

"Okay, well…I'm just going to come right out with it. We're going to Mexico."

There was a long silence, during which Tina stared at her husband as if waiting for him to shout, "April Fool's!" He didn't.

"You're joking."

"No, I'm not. John made all the arrangements to take Leesie for her birthd--"

"He wanted to take her to _Mexico_?" she questioned, laughing. "for as intimate as they are, he's clueless sometimes, isn't he?"

"Yeah…So, anyway, she told him she didn't want to go, and she wants us to take the tickets and enjoy a vacation, just the two of us."

"And I thought she was one of the sober ones," Tina said, shaking her head.

"I told her you wouldn't want to go. But she threatened to send 'Taker after me, and--"

"And you caved."

"Of course I did."

"Chris, we can't go to Mexico. I have _work_."

"The girls can manage without you for a week."

Tina snorted.

"Honey, without me, Leesie would forget to take her birth control pills and end up pregnant--would you believe I have to remind her every day?--KB would buy all the Skittles within a ten mile radius, and Rynne would get herself arrested for punching someone."

"What about--?"

"Missy would probably end up dead. Likely as a result of being distracted by something shiny. They have no hope without me."

"Tina, you can't mother them forever."

"No, but I can try."

"They're big girls. Let them make their mistakes."

"But--"

"They'll manage without you. And if they can't, they'll appreciate you more when you get back."

"Oh, God…"

Tina buried her face in her hands and groaned.

"Assuming they will indeed manage not to get arrested, killed, or pregnant, who's going to watch the house?"

"Leesie and John."

"No way. Nonononono."

"I'll make sure Adam and Jay know to check up on them…would you rather me ask Dave to take ca--"

"NO!" Tina screeched. "I don't want him anywhere near any breathing thing I care about."

"Then Leesie and John it is?"

"No, because we're not going."

"We have to go."

"No, we don't."

"Just think…a week on the beach, in the sun…just you and me. We haven't had the chance to go away together…well, since you came home from the hospital. You can leave your planner, and turn your phone off, and--"

"I'm _not_ turning my phone off. Someone will die, and I won't be there to answer the phone…I'm telling you, they can't function without me."

"Are you sure it's not the other way around?"

"…what?"

"Are you sure you're not just so used to handling everything that you don't know what you would do if you didn't have to do it for a week?"

"Tina, we'll be fine without you," Rynne said loudly. "Go to Mexico."

"Stop eavesdropping!" Chris snapped.

"Stop being a shitty manipulator."

"I'm _trying_."

"Obviously you're not trying hard enough, Irvine. Tina, just say yes. Or I'll have Phil call Mark."

Chris pouted.

"Please, Tina? He's scary when he wants to be…"

There was a pause, as Tina appeared to consider her options.

"You four have to _promise_ to behave."

"We'll be _angels_."

"And John?"

"Hmm?" he responded with a mouthful of toast.

"If _anything_ isn't the way we left it when we get back…I'm booking Leesie on a month-long interview circuit."

"It'll be--"

"With William Beckett of The Academy Is…. If I'm not mistaken, she adores him."

"Nothing's going to go wrong."

"Furthermore, the _last_ thing this band needs right now is a surprise pregnancy, so you _will_ remind her to take her pills, got it?"

"Got it."

"Rynne, please _try_ not to beat anyone up."

"Yes, ma'am."

Tina sighed.

"The things I do for you people."

"Yeah," Chris said, "because taking a vacation is so hard…"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy I'll be spending time with you," she assured him with a smile. "I just--"

"Good," he said, and kissed her before she could finish her thought. "It's going to be fun, I promise."

**~*~**

"You two take care of the house," Chris said.

"And the children--the pets included."

"And you're not allowed to have sex on our bed."

"Don't have sex in our house…drive down the street to your own."

"Tina, everything's going to be fine. No one's going to die--_or _get pregnant," Leesie added.

"They'd better not."

"You're going to be late. We'll be _fine._ Go. I did not buy those tickets just for you to miss the flight."

Chris and Tina said their goodbyes to the "future of the Irvine legacy," and Leesie hugged them both.

"You two have fun, and I want to hear all about it. Well, not _all_ about it, but you know what I mean."

**~*~**

Twenty-four hours later, Chris and Tina Irvine were lounging in a hammock on their own private beach in Mexico. The sun shone brightly, the waves crashed against the shore, and the virgin margaritas they held were quite possibly the best either of them had ever tasted.

"Those tacos were amazing…" Chris said.

"They were pretty good. Definitely better than Taco Bell."

"Definitely. Although the guy selling them was totally a midget, I swear. He was shorter than Rey Mysterio…possibly even shorter than Hornswoggle."

"He was not shorter than Hornswoggle."

"Yes he was."

"No, he wasn't."

"All right, fine. But he was short."

"Okay, I'll give you that much."

They sat in comfortable silence, sipping their drinks, until…

"Pass me my phone?"

"What for…?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"I just want to make sure Leesie and John are doing okay."

"You called last night. They're fine."

"I just want to check in," she said defensively. "Please, just give me the phone. I promise I'll turn it off once I'm done."

He sighed and handed it over.

"Okay…"

The phone rang. And rang. And rang. Tina grew more frantic with each ring, thinking the worst. The answering machine kicked in.

"Hey, this is Leesie. John and I are housesitting for Chris and Tina. Tina, if this is you, everything's fine and we'll call you if that changes. Relax and take some photos for me."

Tina hung up, blinking at the phone.

"I should have known…"

"She just wants you to relax," Chris said, running his fingers through his wife's hair. "Speaking of, would you like to hit the restaurant at the hotel down the road for dinner? They have a mariachi band that plays afterward 'til two in the morning, and it's right on the beach."

She smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that."

"Hmm, right now, I think the ocean's calling…Race you?"

Tina's smile became a grin as she pulled her cover-up over her head. Chris took off through the sand at a run.

"Wait…one thing first!"

Chris paused, and she caught up a few seconds later. Turned off and left beside her sunglasses was her cell phone.


End file.
